User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ Modification tables Hey Cam, so I grew tired of seeing visualeditor/accidental changes to the div tags on the modification tables from people who were editing the tables, so I think this might work better. Instead of using div tags and a template to link to this, we should stick to something much simpler (I admit it was me who originally did this): Main article: Los Santos Customs/Whatever article its linking to Instead of the current template/div tags used. So yeah, if you see any like this, just replace it with that line of text ;) Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 12:15, January 31, 2019 (UTC) RE: pt.3 #Yes, they're indeed missing. I will go back and add them myself, shouldn't take long. #Keep it as it is. It was the original set that I wasn't really satisfied with, and thus a new set was made to take its place. P.S. Thought I'd let you know, the Flash GT page has two sets of livery images clashing together. You uploaded mine but TSP beat you to it. Kek NoirlimeTalk | 10:05, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry I accidentally thought, that this was GTA Fanon Wiki and wrote to you, thinking that you're administator here. Sorry. Text I really need to know why you deleted my image in the UFO image section. There really was no reason to but I understand you mistake. (15:46, April 22, 2019 (UTC)~~) :You need to follow the image policy, failing to follow the policy will issue you a warning and your image will be deleted. TheF3nt0n (talk) 15:52, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Shamal You reverted my edit at Freefall. Prove to me how the Dodo is fast as the Shamal and at what platform. if you cant, then you are the type of ppl for whom wkia is infamous for having false exaggerated fan made information ! If you want proof, watch literally any walkthrough on Youtube. Do some research and stop bothering staff members with your "I need proof, you editors are known for wrong information" idiocy. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 15:16, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Introduction - Fandom Wiki Manager Good afternoon Camilo. I'd like to personally introduce myself to you as you are a very active member of this community. I am Jr Mme, a Fandom Wiki Manager, and I'll be helping the community of this wiki for any sorts of questions/problems, and be a bridge to full-time Fandom staff. Please let me know if you have any questions about anything wiki-related. I'll be glad to help you out! Thank you, - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:07, May 15, 2019 (UTC) GP1 edits In response to the GP1, i put that in there becuase the GTA 4 Turismo looks VERY similar to the GP1. I'm sorry if you admins cannot see the similarites, but they are nigh-identical cars, visually. ExodusBF4 (talk) 23:53, May 23, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 GP1-GTAO-front.png|The front headlights and overall shape are very similar to the Turismo.|link=https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/GP1#Design Turismo-GTAIV-front (1).png|It's very obvious that the GP1 looks like the Turismo.|link=https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Turismo#Design GP1 edits, again. Look, i never said both cars are COMPLETLEY identical, but you must be blind to not see the obvious similarites between the two. They both are short, stubby supercars that have a very sleek and rounded look. ExodusBF4 (talk) 01:24, May 24, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Vortex Page Hello, Cam. I would appreciate it if you could help me with moving/renaming this article to "Vortex". A user has renamed it to "Vortex (hovercraft)", but it's the first appearance of a vehicle named Vortex, so it should only be "Vortex". I can't do it myself as it gives me an error saying that an article named "Vortex" already exists, but the page is only a (pointless) disambiguation page. Thank you. [[User:Matrexpingvin|Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk'']]) 14:24, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: "Sentinel XS" Actually, I was being a dumb dumb. This was already mentioned in Trivia on that page. Woops... Pizzahut16 (talk) 17:48, June 27, 2019 (UTC)